


A Talk

by j4ponica



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Gen, Open to Interpretation, Short One Shot, not really romance, this is a mess please forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j4ponica/pseuds/j4ponica
Summary: Hokuto locked himself in the batroom, wanting to release some steam off.
Relationships: Matsumura Hokuto/Morimoto Shintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsFluorescent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFluorescent/gifts).



> This was for a way overdue fic exchange. I forget the exact prompt, but I promise, I used it in the actual fic.

“I really like you.”

“I like you.”

“It’s not that I like you in a romantic sense or anything. That’s just lame.”

Hokuto was talking to himself in the mirror. Something had been bothering him for a while and he was desperate to let that out. Hokuto, who was not good with words, tried to make his words mean something in front of a mirror. His words came out like lyrics of a song, albeit, with a tone of aggression. He grew increasingly frustrated. He sounded like an idiot and he had no other way to correct whatever he was saying.

“You are a nice friend to me.”

He reminded himself of his best friend. He was a man of little friends, but there were people that stuck to him. This guy was one of them. His name? Shintaro. He was quite nice, Hokuto thought. Not to mention that in summer, he usually shows up in a jacket and shorts when Hokuto meets up with him. Just yesterday, they had a meal together. They talked about anything that they could come up with. Hokuto remembered himself staring at him, despite that he dressed normally. For a certain reason, he was captivated. Especially when his friend got sauce on his face. That was funny. Hokuto could recall how hard he laughed that day. Of course, Shintaro was embarrassed and sulked for like 5 minutes.

This was not the time to think about that. He had a problem on his hands, and it was a very urgent one. He has stuck himself in a bathroom with this mirror for the past 10 minutes. Words suddenly seem so foreign to him. He felt like he was speaking nonsense, but he was not. Every word that came out of his mouth existed in the dictionary in one way or another.

“You’ve always been nice to me, even when I’m awfully honest and would end up on the losing side of a fight.”

Shintaro bailed him out from so many troubles, just because Hokuto could not shut that sassy mouth of his. His way with words really made Hokuto feel safe. He might be loud, but he is honest and sensitive. He knows how Hokuto feels. Hokuto had to admit, his honesty had cost him friendships. He ended up not having a lot of friends, but this sore thumb stuck with him. Maybe he was being too mean towards this devoted friend. 

_ A mental apology to him. _

“Actually, you’re really good-looking. Oh, am I losing my mind right now?”

Hokuto shook his head. The reflection on the mirror did the same thing. He nervously laughed it off, but he knew that these words came from the bottom of his heart. He could imagine himself talking to that friend. He could imagine himself being so nervous that he probably blurted out something rude and hurt his friend’s feelings. 

The frustrations never end. Hokuto became more confused than he was before. 

Every thought he had was seriously messing with his head and he had no idea how to get rid of such.

“I must be. Geez, reminds me of what I felt before.”

Hokuto adjusted his hair, which was covering half of his face and faced the bathroom mirror again. He was determined to spit everything out.

“That one time I got really drunk, I didn’t expect to hug you like that.”

_ He tolerated me though. _

“You feel so warm. It's pretty unbelievable." 

Hokuto saw a light blush forming on his face.

"Perhaps falling in love is not that bad anyways."

He realised the severity of his words. Didn't he know a thing or two when his previous relationship failed? He knew that falling in love again would make him suffer, but why?  _ Why did romantic feelings resurface again? Why does it have to be his dear friend that he is hopelessly attracted to? Or have some sort of feelings towards him? Why? _

"Tell me. Am I going crazy, or I am really feeling that way?" Hokuto scolded his own reflection. His reflection could only pull a long face, much like the real-life counterpart. 

"But then, that former relationship. We hugged so much that it was a norm. I haven’t hugged anyone ever since we went our own ways…”

His former relationship, with someone who shall not be named, was good while it lasted. They were deeply in love. They were soulmates. They loved each other so hard, that when they broke up, Hokuto was left completely devastated. He did hug that someone. Many times. They were pretty warm too, as he recalled his past experiences. It was the same feeling he had when he felt his friend's embrace when he was three seconds from passing out from alcohol consumption.

"Forget it! You can feel me, hug me as much as you want to!” 

“But what you can never touch is my heart. There’s no way I’m going to recover right now. I will never be someone that you’d like, anyways.”

Hokuto felt that he would be shutting down his emotions again. He sighed as he planned to finally get out of the bathroom and face reality. 

_ He will never understand my feelings towards him, no matter how hard I try to convey. I’m no good with short sentences and simple words. _

"You’ve been talking to yourself for a long time," a voice came from outside the bathroom. Hokuto forgot that Shintaro was staying in his place. 

Sometimes his emotions get the good of him and he ignores everything else. This was one of them.

"What is your problem?" Hokuto yelled back, out of spite.

"You sound really frustrated, are you okay?"

"Maybe. My head is spinning right now.”

"Is it the alcohol? Or you’re still not getting over with your past relationship?"

His friend knew him well. Too well, to be exact. He did rant all his bad feelings to him all the time, through calls or text. 

_ That’s justified, I guess. _

"How can you tell?”

"You were always 5 seconds away from crying when you first broke up with your partner. And you rant to me about it whenever we meet. Then you always get flat out drunk. I'm worried, you know."

Ah yes, the reason he decided to make himself drunk two weeks ago while ranting about this breakup. Despite it being months, Hokuto was still hurt and unable to get over it.

Shintaro knew that. He could read Hokuto’s expressions easily. Those droopy eyebrows and sunken eyelids could tell him a little something. He was slightly drunk and upset over the same thing.

"Let's talk about it. You’ll go crazy if you don't get out of your bathroom."

Reluctantly, Hokuto swung open the bathroom door. His hair was messy from the frustrations he caused upon himself. 

His gaze looked like he would faint on the bathroom floor any time. His friend, however, laughed at how he looked.

"Tell me about your problems."

"You already said it.”

“The past relationship.”

“Obviously.”

Shintaro slapped his two hands on Hokuto's cheeks. He looked like he had something serious to say. Hokuto wanted to fling his hands away, but his arms did not listen. It also hurt a little. All he could do was to stand there and listen to whatever Shintaro was going to say. Hokuto found himself staring at his eyes. 

_ They look like dark voids, but also really pretty at the same time. _

“I know that this was bothering you when you stormed into the bathroom.”

“Uh-huh."

“What made it come up? Did they text you again?”

Shintaro sounded extremely concerned.

“No. We haven’t talked to each other for months, thankfully.”

“I see. They’re really not worth your time.”

“I don’t need you to tell me this. We both know that.”

Shintaro loosen his grip on Hokuto’s face. The two men decided to sit down and properly discuss their problems. 

Hokuto felt nervous, but he had no idea why. It was just his friend!

“I know it’s difficult to completely recover from that relationship. The two of you were really soulmates, you know,” Shintaro began this conversation. Unlike usual, Shintaro's voice was soft and comforting, not loud and obnoxious, like he usually would be.

“I legitimately think that we will end up forever, but we still broke up at the end of the day,” Hokuto sighed, as he slumped on the couch.

“What did you miss from that relationship?”

“The feeling of love, I suppose. And everything that comes with it.”

“I miss that sometimes.”

“You have never been in a relationship."

“You never know!"

“I don't want to argue with you."

Hokuto loosen himself up a bit and giggled. His friend looked cute when he was angry. The atmosphere turned light. Hokuto was not feeling that stressed anymore.

“Say, Hokuto, what else are you struggling with?”

“Nothing.”

“I see.”

Hokuto knew that he lied. A big, blatant lie so he would not confess to his friend out of the blue? Maybe that, or he kind of released his frustrations enough today. Instead, Hokuto clinged onto Shintaro again, who easily embraced his company. Well, Hokuto rarely invites people over, and he was glad that Shintaro came over to listen to his little rants about an old issue that he desperately wanted to get rid of.

“It’s okay to dwell on a failed relationship. A lot of people do that. What matters is that you have to know that it’s completely over and you will not be with them anymore. Apart from that, time heals, I suppose.”

"Okay."

“You’re not listening at all.”

“I am. I’m surprised that you can give good advice sometimes.”

“I’m trying to help you!”

“I know. Thanks for that."

Hokuto had not been that thankful of his friend for a long time. At least, he had never openly shown his gratitude. His friend responded with a smile and the two continued to sit on the couch.

There went the chance for Hokuto to tell Shintaro about his feelings. But then, “like” is such a light word. It could mean a lot of things! Hokuto did not care anymore. He was just glad that Shintaro was there for him, no matter how childish he sounded. The two soon fell asleep on the couch, peacefully dreaming about anything that would bring a smile on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I wrote this months ago and (almost) forgot about it. Well, now that I can finally post it, I kind of thought about how much I rushed this. Regardless of my feelings for this work, it is uploaded to the pubic.
> 
> P.S. I got a new song I have been listening to recently. It's New World by ONF. Listen to it. Bye.


End file.
